


The Times We Meet

by falsified



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Bipolar Disorder, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, SKAM Fic Week, aaaa i wrote this in like 3 hours??, alternate universe - cab driver, idk - Freeform, mental health, this is my first fic dont fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsified/pseuds/falsified
Summary: Even is a cab driver who Isak keeps meeting unintentionally (and intentionally).Written for Skam fic week day 3 (alternate first meeting).





	The Times We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this is my first fic ever
> 
> it's for skam week day 3, coz i didn't start writing soon enough for the others tbh aaa i hope you like it please dont be hateful i tried my best :cc
> 
> constructive critism always appreciative
> 
> EDIT: my sister read this and told me there were some mistakes with the time (probably bc i changed it like 32,000 times oOPS)

The first time they meet, Isak is late. Like really, really fucking late. Holy shit. It isn’t really his fault (okay maybe it is) since his alarm woke him up late (he slept through it) and he couldn’t find his shoes (he’d put them under his bed, for some reason) and then Eskild had to stop him to remind him where the cafe was when he already knew (he didn’t) and tell him that he was going to be late and he shouldn’t sleep so late. But even if it definitely isn’t his fault that he’s late, it won’t change the fact that his interview was supposed to start at 13:00, it’s 13:06, and his taxi still hasn’t arrived. 

He’s just starting to blame the taxi as yet another setback in his already failing attempts to score a summer job when it pulls up outside his apartment complex. He huffs in annoyance, checking his watch and wincing when the time reads 13:08. He opens the door and flops into the seat of the cab, mumbling the address Eskild gave him to the driver without glancing up from his phone. 

He really, really hopes this cab driver won’t be one to make conversation. Isak just wants to do what he does best: wallow in his own grumpy misery. Preferably in silence. Because, you see, Isak really needs this job. He’s constantly behind on rent, constantly broke, constantly living off of the cheapest snacks. His father is supposed to be supplying it, but is very inconsistent. He’s also starting his first year of uni and, without this job, has no idea how he is supposed to pay for his books. 

“So, where are you headed to?” Ugh. Of course the taxi driver just has to make conversation. 

“A job interview,” Isak replies, still not looking up from his phone.

“Oh, cool. May I ask what the position is?” 

Isak finally glances towards the driver through the rearview mirror, pleasantly surprised at how attractive he is. Though he’s sitting, he’s obviously quite tall with the most silky looking blonde hair and a smile on his face that makes him practically glow. 

“Um…” Truth is, Isak doesn’t really know. He just knows that somehow, Eskild had gotten him an interview at a cafe. “It’s at a cafe.”

Thankfully, the cab driver doesn’t call him out in his awkward question dodge. “Good luck, then, er…”

“Isak.” 

“Good luck, Isak.” The stranger’s smile once again lights up his face before his eyes shift back from the mirror to the road. Isak wonders what he can say to make him smile again.

The rest of the driver is regrettably silent. Although this is what he originally wanted, now that he’s actually given this beautiful stranger attention there’s something about him that just pulls him in. He wants to know more about him, more than just his job-- his name, what he likes, who he is. Even though he should be worried about how late he is, he’s a little bit disappointed when the cab pulls to a stop in front of the cafe. He pays the driver (with Eskild’s money) and thanks him, submitting to the fact that he’ll probably never see the pretty boy again. 

He checks his phone as he enters the cafe. 13:19.

“Hei, what can I get for you?” the lady at the counter asks, a fake, customer service-y smile plastered on her face, one that Isak can’t help but compare to the cab driver’s glowing, genuine one.

“I’m actually here for an interview.”

The woman’s smile immediately drops. “Isak Valtersen?”

Isak nods.

“Right, well, I’m Vivian, and I was going to be your interviewer. The thing is your interview was supposed to start at 13:00. It’s thirteen, uh... “ she pauses to check her watch, “13:20.”

“I know, and I’m really, really sorry. This morn--” 

The woman held up a hand to cut him off. “I don’t care for excuses. If you’re going to be twenty minutes late to the interview, I don’t see how you could possibly be reliable working here.”

“Please, just give me one more chance, I really need this job.” And he did. He really needed it, so badly he was nearly ready to forgo his dignity and get on his knees and beg.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Valtersen, but you missed your opportunity. Now, if you could please excuse me I have customers to serve.”

He has no choice but to leave, still jobless, his day already miserable at just 13:21 in the afternoon. 

*

*

*  
The second time they meet, Isak is crying. Bawling, more accurately. He’d wanted to surprise his boyfriend, Julian, on his birthday, so he’d planned (well, Vilde mostly planned) a surprise party. The real surprise, however, was when Julian had pulled another boy into his flat, kissing him through the doorway. Not only had Isak caught his boyfriend cheating on him, but it had been in front of everyone, all of his friends, who had been waiting to pop out and shout surprise. Luckily, Eva had known what to do and called a cab for Isak as fast as possible, and his friends had basically shouted Julian to death. Still, he’d never felt so heartbroken and humiliated. 

When he gets into the cab, he keeps his head down in shame. He doesn’t want the cab driver to see his tears, even if they’ve probably already guessed that he’s crying based on his shaky breaths and sniffles. It’s only when the cab driver asks him for the destination that he realizes he’s a bit stuck. He doesn’t want to go home-- no, he can’t go home right now. It’s 15:10, and he knows Eskild will be home and he just can’t deal with the prying and questioning, not right now. So instead of replying with his address, he just says, “Fucking anywhere.” 

He worries a bit that he’s going to be thrown out of the cab, but luckily he hears the engine start up and the vehicle begins to move. As they drive, he simply stares out the window and tries to empty his head of everything, a feeble attempt at calming himself down. 

“You don’t have to say anything, but I’m just letting you know that cab drivers are great listeners.” 

Isak looks up at the driver and is a little surprised when he recognizes him. Because he’s had this driver before, the very pretty one, maybe six months ago. If it was any other driver, he probably wouldn’t say anything. But this one, he doesn’t know why, this boy just feels different. 

“My life’s falling the fuck apart,” Isak says.

The cab driver doesn’t reply, just raises his eyebrows. 

“I feel like I’m going nowhere with my studies or my job and I can never fucking sleep and I just caught my boyfriend making out with some other guy at his surprise party for his birthday that I fucking planned and I’m so fucking done and I’m so tired.” He plans for it to come out smoothly, but every few words is separated by a sniffle. 

“Damn, that’s horrible. I’m sorry that he did that to you. No one deserves to be cheated on. It’s so unfair.” 

“Yeah well life very clearly isn’t fair.” 

And that’s how they end up driving around Oslo, just talking. Isak learns his name is Even, and he’s two years older than him. He learns he goes to the same uni and is studying filmography. Even tells him stories about the most ridiculous things that have happened in his cab, and Isak tells him about the things his idiot (and he uses that term affectionately) friends get up to. He’s grateful, he’s extremely grateful, for this boy, who has taken his mind off of everything that happened. Sometime while they were driving Isak’s tears stopped. And perhaps, sometime while they were driving, his heart grew.

“Faen,” Even interrupts their discussion, looking down at his car’s clock. “It’s 17:13. I need to get home.”

They’d been driving for nearly two hours. Isak frowns. “I’m sorry. I’ve wasted your time.”

Even smiles (a sight Isak finds absolutely stunning, even when his heartbreak is so fresh) and says, “It hasn’t been a waste. What’s your address so I can drive you home?”

When Even drops him off, Isak asks him how much it’ll be for all the time wasted. 

“You think I’m going to make you pay after what that ass did to you? It’s on me, Isak.” Even winks before driving away.

When Isak gets inside his flat, Eskild is in a panic. 

“Isak Valtersen! Where have you been? It’s 17:21 for God’s sake! Noora told me what happened, and then you just… didn’t come home! I’ve been worrying my ass off, so if my date tomorrow is disappointed it’s your fault!” Eskild pulls Isak into a bone-crushing hug. “I’m so sorry that boy did that to you, baby gay. I knew he was trouble. The pretty ones always are. Noora and Linn and I have already decided-- tonight’s movie night. We’re going to watch all of your favorites. And talk about how much of an ass Julian is.”

And Isak can’t help but smile, even if he did get his heart stomped on today, it somehow turned out well. He’s happy, throughout the movie marathon with his roommates-- well, until he remembers that he forgot to ask Even for his phone number. Then, he just feels like an idiot.

*

*

*

The third time they meet, Isak’s been going to random places for two weeks now. He’s been taking as many cabs as he can (wasting money in the process) just trying to see him again. Even. His friends laughed at him a bit, but they didn’t make too much fun of them. Isak was pretty sure they were just happy he’d moved on from Julian so fast.  
He’d talked with Sana about it, and he’d realized something-- he hadn’t really cared about Julian that much. Sure, he’d cared for him and for their relationship, but they’d only been together for about three months. The real hurt of the breakup had not been knowing that Julian was cheating, but knowing that Julian was cheating. He had felt not good enough, not interesting enough to keep a boy’s attention-- and that had hit a nerve. Sana, the angel that she was, had helped him work through it and reassured him. He was feeling a lot better already (especially after he had realized that a specific other boy had decided he was good enough to waste two hours with). 

Even though he’s been into many random cabs, Isak is still stuck on a bit of a problem. He’s not really sure what he’s going to do if he does happen to land in Even’s cab. What’s he supposed to say, “I think you’re really beautiful and even though it was the day I got cheated on I think driving around with you might have been the best day of my life?”

So when he finally, finally, after two weeks of desperate cab-riding sees that his driver is the one he’s been searching for, he’s at a complete loss for words. With a burst of confidence, he steps into the passenger seat instead of the back of the cab.

“Halla, Isak. What might your destination be today?” Even’s grin is brighter than the sun itself, and his wink attempt sends a shiver down Isak’s spine. 

“Er… anywhere,” is the reply Isak comes up with, cursing himself for his stupidity.

“Anywhere? You really do like ambiguous drives.” 

Yeah, well, it’s not his fault that his driver has turned him into a nervous mess. He doesn’t even know if this boy is into boys, but he’s already so gone, just from that one day.

Very suddenly, Isak has an idea. He checks his watch. 18:37. “Well, I thought I owed you after last time, so I’m taking you out to dinner. You’re driving, you can pick the restaurant.” 

Yes, he cheers in his head, there it is. Smooth Isak. He used to have so much game. Then again, that was with girls, not with very pretty boys who made him nervous.

“And you somehow knew my cab would be the one that came?”

Faen. He doesn’t have a cover for that, so he just winks.

No more smooth Isak, he thinks. Luckily, Even just laughs. 

They go to a restaurant that Even promises is amazing, and Isak feels thankful that even if his cafe interview didn’t work out, his bookstore one a few weeks later did (and ha! It pays more than the cafe would) and that he’s got just enough money to do spontaneous things like this (and like blowing a bunch of cash on random cab drives). 

The entire dinner is like a dream. They talk, they laugh, they banter. Eskild had suggested that perhaps Isak was building Even up in his head a little bit, but Isak thinks he’s wrong. This boy is perfect, so amazing, so everything. Isak asks for Even’s number and he gets it. Throughout their meal, his heart is fluttering, dancing in his chest. What he felt towards Julian was nothing compared to this, this feeling that makes his body feel electric, even though they’ve barely brushed hands. 

After they eat, it’s only 19:21 and it’s Even who suggests they go for a walk before returning to his cab. They’re like middle schoolers, bumping shoulders and glancing at each other when they think the other isn’t looking. They talk about their families, and Isak feels like he could tell this boy anything. They’ve known each other for nearly no time, and yet Isak feels so close to Even. And maybe, just maybe, Even feels the same.

“My dad’s… I don’t know, I don’t talk to him much outside of money stuff. And I haven’t spoken to my mom, she’s… she’s crazy. I don’t speak to her anymore,” Isak tells her.

“Crazy?” Even raises his eyebrows. “Crazy how?”

“Like… absolutely insane. She has delusions and she sees things. I don’t know. I haven’t spoken to her in years, I decided my life would be better without mentally ill people.” Isak shrugs.

“Ah,” Even says, and the conversation moves on. 

At the end of that night, he’s on top of the world. He has Even’s number, and Even has his heart. And maybe, he thinks, it’ll go somewhere this time.

*

*

*  
The fourth time they meet, Isak is drunk, and they’re not in a cab. He’s drunk and grumpy and sad. It’s been nearly three weeks since Isak and Even’s dinner date, and he’s texted him maybe three (desperate) times, without a reply. He’s come to the conclusion that maybe Even just doesn’t want him. Just like Julian. No one ever fucking wants him. Clearly Even either gave him the wrong number or is just choosing not to reply, and Julian had to go and fucking cheat on him. He’s never enough.

It’s Eva who tells him that he needs to get out of his flat.  
“You’ve been moping, Isak. Noora told me,” Eva said.

Of course she did. Noora was always telling her girlfriend things that Isak really wished she didn’t. 

“So?” Isak grumbled.

“So, Vilde said her girlfriend’s having a party tonight. We’re all going, you should too. It’ll be fun!” 

“No.”

“Come on Issy, you can’t lay around and feel bad for yourself all the time. I’ll even help you find a hookup. There has to be a cute boy there.” 

Isak, quite honestly, didn’t really want a hookup. He wanted someone to care. But he knew that Eva wouldn’t leave him alone, so he agreed. And besides, an opportunity to get drunk and forget about everything for a bit doesn’t sound too bad to him.

At the party, he doesn’t really care about checking out the boys or trying to have Eva help him find a hookup. He just heads straight for the beer. There was a pregame, but he didn’t have the energy to really socialize, so he made up something about Eskild needing him around. However, no one really pays attention to him at the party, so he stands and the corner and drinks.

And drinks.

And drinks.

And drinks.

And sooner than later, he’s drunk.

Maybe he should have scoped around for a hookup, because after he’s already way too drunk to walk straight is when he sees him. Even. Even’s here. At the party. It really shouldn’t be too surprising, considering Even did say he goes to uni, but somehow Isak had just not associated him with it. But now he was here. And the small part of Isak’s brain that has some sobriety in it is telling him not to talk to him. But, considering how much he’s drank, he can’t listen to that, so he walks right up to Even, interrupting his conversation with some random girl.

“Even. You’re here.”

Even turns towards him and blinks, raising his eyebrows. “Isak, you’re, uh, also here. And drunk.”

“Noo,” Isak slurs. “Am not.”

“Yeah, you’re really drunk. Who did you come with? You’re clearly not okay.” Even looks around nervously.

“No’ne. I dunno. She’s probably makin’ out with her Noora. Noora cares about her.” Isak frowns. “No one does about me.”

Even’s clearly surprised. “That’s not true.” 

Isak’s frown deepens. “You don’t. You don’ like me. You never replied to my texts.” 

“Isak…”

“I like you. I think you’re really pretty. And your hair is silky and I wanna touch it. But you don’t want me. Like Julian. ‘M not good enough.” 

“Isak, you’re really drunk, where are your friends?”

Isak shrugs. The girl Even was talking to is long gone and so he tries to move closer to Even, but trips, and nearly falls, saved by Even catching him.

Even sighs. “I’m taking you home.”

“Noo… I don’t wanna. I don’t want you to leave again.” 

“Alright, okay. I’ll take you back to my place. You’re making me nervous with how drunk you are, I’m not letting you go home alone.” 

Even’s place. That sounds like a good idea to Isak, so he nods.

“Come on,” Even says, and Isak follows, though he trips over his own two feet and nearly falls again, so Even puts Isak’s arm around himself for support. Isak likes that.

“We’re in your cab,” Isak says when Even sits next to him in the front of his taxi.

“We are,” Even agrees.

“I like your cab. I see you in it.”

Even laughs at that, and Isak turns red, angry.

“Why are you laughing at me?”

“I’m not, baby.”

Baby. All of Isak’s anger is forgotten, swept away as quickly as it came.

They get to Even’s flat, and he doesn’t have roommates. Isak doesn’t understand why someone would want to live alone. Eskild, Noora, and Linn look out for him. Even if he doesn’t want it sometimes.

Even takes Isak to his bed. “I’ll take the couch. Tell me if you need anything.” 

“Don’t go,” Isak whines.

“I’m not going, I’ll be right out there,” Even says patiently.

“Stay with me. I wanna cuddle,” begs Isak. Even only sighs.

Isak pouts. “Please?

Even sighs again, giving in. “Okay. But I’m leaving once you fall asleep.”

Isak accepts it as a win, and he smiles. “Okay!”

Even climbs into his bed, next to Isak, and Isak wraps his arms around Even, clinging tightly to him. He feels Even’s arm on his waist and his smile widens.

“I like you a lot,” Isak says into Even’s neck.

“I like you too,” Even whispers against his ear.

“Then why don’t you want me?” Isak doesn’t say it sadly. It’s almost a statement.

Isak can feel Even’s sigh. “You don’t want me, baby. I’m not good for you.”

“I think I’m the one who should decide that,” Isak says, and even though he’s drunk, it’s the smartest thing he’s said in a while. 

Even is silent.

The last thing Isak sees before falling asleep is the glowing clock on Even's nightstand that reads 21:21.

*

*

*

The fifth time they meet, Isak wakes up with a headache and Even’s arms around him. He didn’t notice it the night before, but he sees aspirin and water on Even’s bedside table. He knows he should take the pills and drink the water, that it will help his headache, but he also really doesn’t want to move from Even’s embrace. It’s the safest he’s felt in quite some time.

It takes him a second to remember how exactly he wound up in this boy’s arms, and he groans aloud. He was drunk, so, so drunk, and he embarrassed himself. Hell, he practically threw himself at Even. He tries to remember their conversation. Even had said that he liked Isak too, putting a small sliver of hope in Isak’s chest, but he’d also said he wasn’t good for him. 

Isak’s headache pounds in his skull, so he sighs and disentangles himself from Even’s arms before grabbing the aspirin and taking it, drinking all of the water. When he turns back towards Even, he’s awake. 

“...Halla,” Isak says.

“Halla,” Even replies.

They’re silent for a few moments.

“I’m sorry for being so drunk last night.” 

“It’s okay.” 

It’s awkward, but Isak knows if he just leaves then he’ll regret it forever.

“I remember last night… you said that you like me too,” Isak tries.

Even looks away. “I can’t.”

Isak simply asks, “Why?”

“I’m…” Even takes a deep breath in, “I’m bipolar.”

“Okay?” It takes Isak a second. “Wait… wait, faen, Even. Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I remember what I said, holy shit, that was shitty of me. I didn’t… I didn’t mean it like… I’m…”

Even holds up his hand. “It’s fine. It’s okay. I wouldn’t want to be with me either.”  
“No, Even, it was really terrible of me. There is, and I know this, nothing wrong with mentally ill people. I have… a bad history with my mother, but it was a stupid thing to say regardless. One of my friend’s… his mom’s bipolar and she’s amazing. And my roommate, Linn, has depression and…” Isak frowns. “I sound like I’m one of those ‘I can’t be homophobic I have a gay friend’ guys.”

Even laughs, softly, and Isak is so thankful.

“But, my point is. It was stupid, thoughtless of me, and hurtful. And I’m really sorry.” 

Even nods. “Thank you, Isak. Really… but still, I’m… I’m not good for you. It gets really bad.”

“I don’t care. I told you last night. You don’t decide for me what’s good for me. I want this. We can take it chill, but I want this.” Isak spoke firmly, reaching out to grab Even’s hand, his heart fluttering a bit as he did.

“I just… I just know I’m going to hurt you though,” Even replied, staring down at his bedsheets. He did not, however, pull his hand away, and Isak took that as a win.

“Relationships aren’t easy. You think I don’t know that? Do you remember the day we drove around? The second time we met…” Isak trailed off, and Even looked up at him and smiled slightly. 

“I do…” 

“I’ve wanted this… I’ve wanted us since then. Please give me a chance? We can take everything completely chill.” Isak’s ego knew he sounded desperate, but his heart knew it was worth it. 

Even looked into Isak’s eyes, smiling, just a little. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

Though maybe Even had no chill to take, because his eyes flickered down to Isak’s lips, and he leaned in, pressing his lips to Isak’s. 

And even though Isak was hungover with a headache pounding in his ears, it was the best kiss he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa so there it was aaa keep in mind it was my first fic and i did this in like 3 hours rushing to finish before i had to leave aaa!!


End file.
